El ultimo Adios
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Dios creo los encuentros, los hombres las despedidas, lección que Saga y Kanon aprendieron este día


**El ultimo adiós**

Kanon seguía mirando sin decir palabra hacia el horizonte, las olas del mar se tambaleaban con gran animosidad mientras la noche caía, miraba desde el centro de su pilar, pensando siempre en aquel que lo había decepcionado, traicionado y hacerlo pasar por tortura más cruel en complicidad con Athena.

Pero aunque mas lo deseaba menos surgía ese sentimiento de odio hacia aquel joven que lo traiciono, era su hermano y así lo quería pero intentaba negárselo cada noche sin resultados

- Saga… ¿Qué habrá sido de tu destino? – miro su mano tristemente recordando la ultima vez que toco la de su gemelo

En ese instante llego corriendo Sorrento

- Maestro Kanon, alguien se acerca a la prisión en Cabo Sunion – por ordenes de Kanon su nuevo aprendiz cuidaba aquella prisión que lo había mantenido encarcelado por bastante tiempo

¡Maldita sea! – Kanon corrió lo mas que pudo dejando instrucciones de no acercarse a aquella prisión

En el camino se quito su armadura y ropa de gala que usaba para visitar a Julián Solo y engatusarlo con falsas ideas. Se puso un traje viejo que tomo antes de correr y llego casi sin aliento a la otra entrada de la prisión por la cual escapo, sabía y presentía que quien lo visitaba era su gemelo, era la hora de tomar venganza

al fin, dulce venganza venidera – sonrió maléficamente para si mismo – gran error Saga, no debiste regresar jaja

Observo con mucha paciencia como llegaba una persona alta, fue mucha su sorpresa ver que era el patriarca con cabellos grises, muy decidido, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a venir así? ¿No tenia vergüenza alguna?

¡¡vaya hermano, así te vez mas patético que de costumbre

era mucho pedir que estuvieras muerto Kanon, hubieras muerto con honor ahora morirás como el perro que eres – de la mano de Saga se emano una bola de energía dorada que sorprendió a Kanon que jamás pensó que su gemelo venia a matarlo

de nada te servirá, matarme no aliviara tus errores, No revivirás a Shion, Aioros o Arles con ello

¡calla maldito! – estuvo apunto de lanzar la bola de energía cuando sintió una presión en el pecho, se arrodillo justo frente a Kanon, pudo observar como su cabello se tornaba azul – ha...ha

¡Saga! – Kanon se acerco a la reja y estiro su mano tratando de alcanzarlo _¿pero que demonios? ¿no se supone iba a matarlo?_

Ka…non – Saga se levanto levemente y se quito la mascara que cubría su cansado y triste rostro

¿Qué pasa contigo Saga?- Kanon se hinco mirándolo fijamente, sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo, de cuidarlo de todo mal ¿pero por que?

Antes de encerrarlo las peleas entre ambos se hicieron más constantes al grado de no dirigirse la palabra, desde aquel día terrible Kanon le dirigió siempre maldiciones; pero en ese instante se dio cuenta que jamás lo odio, sabia muy por dentro que tenia razón al encerrarlo y también sabia que Saga debería de estar encerrado junto con él; pero sus cuatro virtudes (ambición, devoción, imaginación, coraje) no le permitían hacer lo correcto

Kanon…perdóname, por todo el daño que te he hecho

¿He? ¿estas loco acaso?...ja… Si lo estas – su mirada se torno irónica

solo hazlo – su mirada era suplicante

¿me pides perdón viéndome desde afuera de esta reja? – la furia de Kanon resalto; pero no fue suficiente para llevar acabo su plan de venganza

yo, nunca supe la verdad hasta ahora

Saga acepta lo que eres

No…este monstruo me ha comido por 13 largos años hermano, ahora me ha dado tiempo para venir a verte – llevo su mano hacia la de Kanon que sujetaba los barrotes

¿tiempo? – Kanon sabia todo lo que sucedía pero no entendía por que Saga estaba ahí

Los caballeros de Bronce han llegado a la casa de Camus, ya solo falta Afrodita…y yo, han arrasado con todo a su paso y…- Saga agacho la mirada y soltó la mano de su hermano, Kanon escucho miedo en su voz… ¡¿miedo!

Siempre creyó que su hermano era incapaz de sentir ese tipo de sentimientos

No hables de ese modo idiota – Kanon lo tomo por el ropaje, jalándolo hacia la reja , quedaron frente a frente

Vine a verte…quería saber de ti, sentí la necesidad de ti

Hermano – esta vez sintió una gran calidez en su alma, hace años que no tenia a Saga tan cerca de el, tan bueno y frágil

Perdóname …te lo suplico – levanto débilmente su mirada

Yo nunca he tenido nada que perdonarte Saga, este es mi destino…tu intentaste salvarme a tu manera – no podía creer que estuviera diciendo esas cosas

Y no lo logre, todo a sido un fracaso, pero esta vez Kanon haré lo correcto

¿a que te refieres?

Athena va a despertar cueste lo que me cueste – se paro decidido como si esas palabras le hubieran brindado una nueva fuerza, no saben como me arrepentí después …

¡¡No saga! Ahora estas dispuesto a morir por ella, no lo permitiré

es mi destino…Kanon – Saga sonrió tristemente – sabia que si venia aquí, tu mismo me darías la respuesta que necesitaba

Saga no hagas tonterías…quédate conmigo

no soy tu juez Kanon…ya…ya lo entendí – dicho esto abrió la reja para gran sorpresa de Kanon – eres libre, pero te advierto que si intentas algo contra Athena

cállate – Kanon le tapo la boca y lo abrazo fuertemente, sentía que se le escapaba de las manos su hermano y era verdad

Kanon – se quito la mano de su hermano y se miraron – Moriré a manos de los caballeros de bronce, por una causa que yo se que es justa – comenzó a llorar levemente sentía tanto miedo pero su decisión y fe ciega en Athena eran mas fuertes

Saga…sabes que eres mas fuerte que eso, mas fuerte que ellos, no tienen posibilidad en tu contra

Camus…ya murió – Saga agacho la mirada – es hora de irme

No lo permitiré ¿me oyes, si no te mato yo, nadie mas puede hacerlo – lo sujeto fuertemente de los hombros mirándolo con rabia

Kanon te suplico no hagas nada malo…esos caballeros…serán tu fin si te descuidas – era mas advertencia que petición

¡¡Maldición Saga! – derramo unas lagrimas crudas y sinceras

Kanon, te…quiero – lo abrazo fuertemente sabia que seria la ultima vez que estarían así de juntos

Esas palabras le dolieron en el alma a Kanon, su hermano, su gemelo, amigo y confidente se estaba despidiendo, caminaba ciegamente hacia su muerte gracias a los dioses de nuevo. Kanon decidido elevo su cosmos

No permitiré esto…antes acabare contigo –

Adiós…hermano – Saga lo lanzo directo a la celda de nuevo, con su cosmos encendido a todo su nivel, lloraba aun y de un momento a otro su cabello se torno gris, tomo la mascara y se dispuso a irse.

Kanon despertó unas horas mas tarde, cuando pudo sentir el cosmos de su gemelo desvanecerse lentamente como una leve brizna hasta desaparecer del universo dejando un último suspiro. Llego un susurro a los oídos de Kanon mientras miraba una pequeña luz de cosmos que había ido a dar el mensaje:

"_Lo que hagas en vida hermano mío, resonara en la eternidad"_

Dicho esto la pequeña luz se desvaneció en manos de Kanon, Saga había muerto al fin, por culpa de Athena y esos odiosos caballeros de bronce, el odio lo poseyó totalmente

juro…que te vengare Saga, Athena y los caballeros de bronce morirán en mis manos, por ti, por mí…

Kanon se levanto, recordó levemente las palabras y piel de su hermano…camino hacia su pilar lentamente, bajo la oscuridad de la noche…


End file.
